The Raven
by Bird of Flames
Summary: My name is Kangee. I lived on Native American restervation until I was kidnapped. I am now 96% human and 4% griffin. I am alone and scared and can't hunt or gather food well. But now its all changed I have met a Flock who have taken me in.
1. Native American

My name is Kangee. It means Sioux in means Raven. I use to live on a resveration. But when I was about 5 my tribe was killed by these wolf things and I was taken away from my home and taken to a lab. I learned later on I learned that the wolf things that attacked and killed my tribe were called Earsers and that I was at the School. And everyday one of the people in whitecoats would take me out of the cage and take me into a room and be tested on One day they put me to sleep and the next day I woke up with wings and lion ears and tail. It was weird. I asked one of the people in the whitecoat what they did to me. He said that they put lion and hawk DNA in me. In other words the made m6% human, 2% hawk and 2% lion. Or 96% human and 4% griffin. Anyways I lived at the School for about 8 years. And everyday woud be the same thing. I would be tested then shoved back into my mouse cage. Then one day one of the people in white coats came to my cage and let me out. I thought he was going to run more tests on me. But he didn't. Instead he let me free! He took my to this house in the mountains and taught me how to fly. His name was Jeb. One day he he went missing. I assume he's dead. But you never know. He might be back at the school but it doesn't matter. I'm 16 now and am on the run again. You see after Jeb died (or left) the wolf things set the house I was living in on fire and I've been traveling ever since. So here I am flying but gold wings shining in the sun when I crash into something. And it wasn't an airplane. I was a girl. With wings!

"Hey watch-." She starts to say then looks at my wings.

"Max are you alright. Whose that?" A little girl asked. The girl whose name was Max looked at me. She looked like she was ready to fight. Soon four more kids apprear behind her. Me being the shy type take off downward as fast as I could. My cat like ears hear them following me.

"She's an Earsers. Gazzy have any bombs" Bombs! I fly even faster and when I hit the ground I'm running on all fours. I do that somethings. I tend to run faster. After many minutes of running I hide in a small cave panting. I feel my lion ears pop out and I listen. I don't hear them but I can smell them easily. I decide to stay in the den. I take my small Native american blanket out of my pack and lay down and fall asleep.

I woke up screaming. I instantly stop afraid that the flock might find me. Even though I stoped screaming I'm still whimpering and holding my blanketclose to my chest. I had the same nightmare I've had since I was taken to the School. Its when my tribe is taken away from me. My tribe was everything to me. Even though I was only 5 I remember a loy. I remember playing with my twin brother. I remember my Granny making this blanket. I even remember when my Poppa become chief. And I was only 3 then. I sighed sadly, brought my lions back in and slowly move out of the den. Before I could even check for scents something kicks me in the stomach. I double over in pain. I looked up half expecting that it was Max. But it wasn't it was an Earser. Great just great. The Earser knees me in the nose, I feel it break and the Earset grabs me by the hair and threw me into a tree. I groaned in pain and start to sit up. I see Max and the rest of her flock attacking the Earser. A blonde guy walks over to me and runs his fingures across my ribs.

"They're broken" He tells me and I notice that he's blind.

"H-How do you know that. Your blind"

He sorts "I can feel them pretty well your so skinny" He's right. I'm the worst when it comes to finding food. The guy turns around. The Earser is gone and Max and the rest of the flock are walking over to me. I push him away and stumble to get away. The guy puts his hand on my shoulder. "Its alright we aren't goig to hurt you"

"Speak for yourself Iggy" Max growls. I back away.

"max she's hurt. And she isn't an Earser like you thought"

Max rolled her eyes "I guess your right. What's your name" She asked(more like ordered)

"Kangee" I say

"Kan-what!?!" The tall one with black hair asked

"Kangee. I means Raven in Sioux"

"What's Sioux?" The little girl asked

"It's Native American" I tell her "Now its your turn introdue yourselves"

Max rolled her eyes "I'm Max. This is Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel" She points to the members of her flock.

I looked at Iggy "Your blind" I said again.

"I thought I said that already" He chuckled. I thought for a moment.

"I um could make you not blind" I tell him. I see Max widen her eyes.

"You can do that" Angel asked. I nodded my head.

"Do it!" Iggy yelled making me flinch.

"A-alright. No need to yell. Close your eyes" I mumbled. When he closed his eyes, I kissed my fingures and touch each of his eyelids. "You can open them now" He opened his eyes and looked around.

"I can see!" He yelled and stood up taking me with him. He spun me around in circles. I winced in pain. He set me back down and him and the flock are talking happly. I smiled and started to sneak away. I don't think they heard or saw me leave. Thankfully. I walk back to my cave and grab my stuff. When I walk back out I see the Flock standing there. Iggy walked up to me. "Why'd you leave" he asked

"Well um I thought Max didn't want me so I left" What a big fat lie!

Max smiled gently at me. I felt like a little kid "I didn't mean that I just have some trust issues. Your welcome to stay with us" She told me.

I put my pack on my back. I start to say no but am cutt off "Come on Kangee. We can help you get food and teach you to fight" Iggy said.

I sighed "Fine whatever"

Iggy smiled a huge grin. "Alright we are staying in a cabin not far from here. Follow us" Max told me. I spread my wings and instantly flinch. "You alright"

"My ribs" I try not to whimper. Before Max could say anything Iggy swings me into his arms.

"I'll carry her"

Max nodded. "Walk or fly?" She asked the flock.

"Fly!" They all answered. They then all spread their wings and take off into the sky. About 10 minutes later we land infront of a pretty wooden house. Iggy sets me down and helped me inside

MPOV(Max's Point of view)

"Iggy and Kangee sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Nudge muttered and we all start laughing.

"Max" Angel said tugging on my shirt

"Yeah Angel"  
"I can't read her mind"  
My eyes widen "What really?" I asked

"Yeah! Its so weird. At first I just saw these weird tent things then her mind went blank" She said her eyes widening.

"Max what are we going to do?" Nudge asked.

"I don't know Nudge. We'll just have to keep an eye on her" The rest of the flock nodded their heads and we walked inside.


	2. That warm feeling

Kangee's POV

After Iggy took me inside he took me into a room. Most likely his room and sat me down on his bed.

"So do you need anything?" he asked

"I'm fine Iggy there's no need to worry I've been through worst" I muttered

"Yeah But you gave me my vision back. I have to repay you!"

I shook my head "No you don't" I sighed and flinched. He came closer and felt my ribs again.

"Hmm they might be worst then I thought. I mean we're pretty use to it but considering that you aren't as um what's the word-"

"Strong enough?" I asked

"No use to it I guess. Do you heal fast" I shake my head "Then unlike us its going to take you longer to heal"

"What do you mean by longer?" I asked

"What I mean is that's it's going to take you the same amount of time to heal as a human"

"I am human" I tell him

"No your an avian"

"An avian?"

"You know 98% human 2% bird. That's why you have wings"

"I'm not 98% human 2% bird" I tell him

"Then what are you?" He asked

"I'm 96% human 2% bird and 2% lion. Or as those people in the whitecoats said I'm 96% human and 4% griffin"

"Wow a cat and bird hybrid. Never met one of those before" He said "So how did you give me back my vision?" He asked

"Well I have a couple... powers. I can heal people... sometimes. I tend to run faster when I'm on four legs. Sometimes I can change into a lion and an eagle. I have all the senses of a lion. And I think that's it"

Me and Iggy talked for hours. I learned so much about the flock. I learned that they all grew up in the School. Like me. Fang and Max are dating. Angel and Gazzy are the only related members in the flock. They all have powers like me. Max can fly very very fast and has a voice, Fang can turn invisable, Iggy was able to see in white back rounds, when he was blind, Nudge can basicily see the past and feel emotions and attract metal, Gazzy can well um fart really bad and mimic other people's voice and Angel can read minds, breath under water, talk to fish, and change her appreance. after taking for about 5 hours I start to get tired and a little hungry. But I'm not as hungry as I am tired. Iggy notice's my sleepyness and helps tuck me into the bed. He smiles at me. And its not just any smile. It's a smile that Mommo gave Poppa when they were alive. I smile back.

"Um Iggy?" I asked

"Yeah Kangee?"

"Can you hand me the blanket inside my pack?" I asked and he nods and takes out my blanket.

"Wow who did this?" He asked

"My Granny. And my Mommo helped but mostly Granny" I answer

"Mommo?" He asked

"My mom. I couldn't really say Mom or Mama so I called her Mommo. I called my dad Poppa. He was chief of the tribe" I sighed "I miss them"

"What happened to them?" He asked

"The Erasers killed them" I tell him in a whisper. "I was five when it happened"

"Oh wow I'm so sorry" Iggy said gently

I sighed "I remember a lot" I gave a slight yawn.

Iggy chuckled a little "How about after you take a nap" He said. I cuddle into the bed and I can feel Iggy's sweet smile on my back. I had this weird feelings in my stomach. I must be in love.

Iggy's POV

I smiled at the little black hair angel that slept in my bed. She gave me my vision back! And know I can't help feeling this weird feeling for her. It must be the same feeling Fang has for Max. It must be love.


	3. Nightmares

Kangee's POV

I woke up screaming on the top of my lungs. I feel arms incircle me but I try to fight them off.

"Kangee. Sh its alright your safe now" I hear a familiar voice trying to smooth me. My screams stop but I'm still sobbing and shaking in fear. Iggy pulls me onto his lap and smoothes my hair and smoothing me with comforting words. "Kangee its okay I've got you. Your safe your safe" He says over and over and over until my sobs turn into soft whimpers in fear. "Kangee what happened?" He asked

"I had a horrible nightmare" I whimpered.

"What was it about?" He asked

"My tribe being killed. Then me in the mouse cage. And the wolves. Then Jeb-" I was cut off

"Jeb Batchelder?" He asked. I nod. He sighed "Carry on" He said gently

"I saw Jeb in a white coat and he was testing on my twin brother and he k-k-killed him" I clung to his shirt as he smoothes my hair. I can tell something is wrong but I'm to tired and upset to say anything

"Where's the flock. Surely they would have ran in here when I screamed" I asked

"They went to get some food. I stayed here in case you woke up" He smiled

"Iggy I'm still tired" I muttered

"Alright" He said and started to lay me back down onto the pillow. But I clung to his shirt. "Don't worry I won't leave" He said gently.

"Its not that" I blushed "I just-"

"Just what?"

"I like it when you hold me" I whispered. I can feel him smile. He grabs my blanket and wraps me around it and he just sits there holding me and smoothing my hair and humming something that sounds so familiar. It sounds like a song from the tribe.

"Iggy where did you learn that song?" I asked

"Um well when you were sleeping your pack feel and I saw a song on the ground that was titled "Favorite tribe song' so I learned it"

"Its a lullaby that Mommo use to sing to me" I say as my eyes start to close

"Well its a beautiful song. Its almost as beautiful as you" That's all I hear before I'm fast asleep.


	4. Burgers and Thermometers

Iggy's POV

As I held Kangee in my arms I realized how fragile she is. She could be both emotionaly and physcally injured. She woke up so frightened I've never seen anyone so scared not even Angel who has seen so much scary things. This girl has been more than us maybe. I'll have to talk to Max about letting her join the flock. She needs someone to make her feel safe. Which I know she doesn't really safe. Which I will happily be the one to make her feel safe. I also have to tell Max about Jeb. She'll confront him when we visit him next time. A small whimper pulls me out of my thoughts and I look down at Kangee and hold her tigher. She must be having another nightmare. I wonder how many nightmares she has every night. I look down at her and notice tears slowly making themselves down her cheeks. I gently brush them away.

"Iggy?" She whimpered and she slowly opens her eyes and looks at me. She's terrified from what I can tell.

"Yes" I say gently

She closed her eyes "I just wanted to make sure that you were still here" She sighed

"Did you think I left?"

She shrugged "I don't know I was just scared" She whispered

I hugged her "I'm not leaving"

She smiled "I'm hungry" She told me and I smile and nod. She gets off my lap and I grabbed her gently. She looks at me confused.

"Your still hurt" She nodded. I grabbed her by her waist and guide her to the kitchen. There we find the flock.

"Hey sleeping beauty" Gazzy greeted Kangee. She smiled back shyly and sighed.

"Is something wrong" Max asked.

"Uh-" She looked at me and looked down "Nothing" She lied lightly. Max didn't push her.

"You hungry?" She asked and Kangee nodded. "Well your in luck we grabbed you a meal at Burger King. We weren't sure what to get you so we got chicken nuggets, a burger, fries and a shake" She licked her lips.

"Sounds good" She said as her stomach growled. She blushed as Max laughed and handed me two bags "Whose the other one for?" She asked

"You honeslty think I never eat" I teased and she bushed again.

"Oh yea sorry" She muttered and I led her to a chair and gave her some food"

"So Kangee I'm guessin' you're an avaian like us right" Nudge asked

"Uh no. Like I told Iggy I'm a avaian and feline hybrid" She tells the flock.

"Wow cool!" Nudge said and she launched herself into one of her famous rants. Finally I cover her mouth.

"Nudge! My ears are bleeding!" I yelled. And Kangee giggled  
"Um I'm tired can I go lay back down" She asked after a sigh.

I helped her up and took her to the room and layed her down. She instantly fell asleep. I looked down at her and felt her forehead. Hm she seemed a little warm. I walked out of the room.

"Is she alright she seemed a little pale?" Max asked

"She's a little warm. Need you to go to the store and get a cheap thermometer" Max raised an eyebrow.

"Do I get a please?" She teased

I rolled my eyes "Please"  
She shrugged "Alright come one guys lets go get Iggy's girlfriend a thermometer"

"She's not my girlfriend" I muttered as I walked back into the room.


	5. 1039

Kangee's POV

I whimpered in my sleep. I feel like crap. I must be sick again. I tend to get sick a lot. Though it never spreads to other people. I forgot to tell Iggy and the Flock. Now they are going to be worried and I hate making people worry. Especially when they worry about me. I whimpered again as my tummy did a flip.

"Kangee are you alright" Iggy asked gently

"No, but I will be" I said as my tummy did another flip. I whimpered "I get sick a lot. But it's not contagious" I looked up at Iggy. He sighed and put a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Well Max and the others went to the store to get you a thermometer" He said

"No need my tempature is 103.9" I said "It always is"

"How long are sick for"

"Three days" I whispered

"What happens?"  
"I get sick, get the chills, headaches, I also get sleepy and weak" I explained and closed my eyes.

"Are you tired now?" He asked and I nodded. He started to hum my lullaby and I drifted off into darkness

Iggy's POV

Poor Kangee. The flock didn't get very sick but Kangee got sick who knows how many times. I gently set Kangee on the bed and walked out the room when I heard the flock walk in.

"Hey got your thermometer"

I grimaced "Yeah about that turns out we didn't need one"

"What why?!" Max asked

"Well it turns out Kangee gets sick a lot. Don't worry we cant catch it. But she said that her tempature is always 103.9" I explained

"How long will she be sick?" Nudge asked

"Um about three days"  
"Well this will be fun" Max groaned

Yes it would.


End file.
